Black Celebration
by MariSeverus
Summary: Yo no lo maté. No lo conocía y aún así murió. Murió gritando, con las manos sobre su cuello y pidiendo ayuda. Nadie corrió a socorrerlo. Nadie escuchó sus gritos de dolor. Aún así, yo no lo maté. Él, me mató a mí.


Bueno, uno de mis oneshots para halloween recién subido. Hacía tanto que no hago OneShots Hermione/Snape, que siento que ya perdí la práctica.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. El resto, le pertenece a JK Rowling.  
**

* * *

**  
No estaba pensando. Estaba mirando a la nada con una sosegación imperturbable. Aún estaba en sus manos, esa sangre seca. El cuerpo, seguiría en el suelo. Su último disfráz, por que él sabía que no tenía oportunidad. Poner sus pies en el suelo y caer hasta lo más profundo del abismo. Incapáz de mantenerse más en esa mentira, así estaba ella.

Entre cuatro paredes blancas, mirando hacia una esquina. ¿Quién asesinó al profesor? ¿Quién colcó sus manos sobre su cuello y lo estirpó, hasta que ya no quedase ni un gramo de vida en su interior? Muchas veces la interrogaron, quisieron dar a concer la historia, pero ella no hablaba con nadie. Y nadie, hablaría con ella. Solo él.

- Dime, ¿Por qué lo mataste, Hermione?- la voz de Albus, resonaba en su cabeza de una forma apática y suave. Ya no había esa estrechéz amistosa. Solo, la culpa y un crímen jamás cerrado.

Una risa suave, lo confunde. Una voz que se retuerce desde los confines de su garganta y emerge como un gruñido seco. Ella se ha vuelto loca y su fantasma, se asegurará de enloquecerla por el fin de los tiempos.

- ¡Yo no lo maté! ¿Lo maté yo? ¡Lo maté yo!- voces perturbadas, espásmos violentos y manos que la sostienen para evitar la violencia. Se ríe, mientras la arrastran. Fue ella, ella lo mató.

_La noche de Halloween, era muy especial para todos. Con sonrisas y caramelos, todos iban a la fiesta de disfraces organizada por Albus Dumbledore. Algunos, solo llevaban máscaras y eso era suficiente. Para Severus Snape, era suficiente._

Aún recordaba el sabor de su sangre, su cuerpo cayendo al suelo lentamente. Sus dedos rasgando la fría tabla de madera de su escritorio. El veneno en el whiskey de fuego que ponía sus labios; morados. Los gritos de dolor, nadie los escuchó, nadie fue a buscar ayuda. Nadie vino a ayudarle.

_Ese día, todo para Severus Snape, se terminaba. Tenía que dejarla, ya le habían dado un ultimatum. No podía amarla o ella, también perecería junto a él. Tenía que decírselo, tenían ambos que hablar un poco. Suspirando, vaciaba su segundo vaso y se preparaba para una batalla campal con la jovencita, que una vez ilusionó y le dijo que la haría su mujer._

_Caminó con la gracia serpenteante que le caracterizaba. Se detuvo cuando las rojizas luces del comedor le encandilaron. En la enorme puerta estaba ella. Se mordisqueaba las uñas, mientras miraba hacia adentro, de puntitas. ¡No sabía si su pareja estaría allí! ¡Si debía bailar con él o no! Estaba muy hermosa, con un vestido negro. Su cabello rizado, era su epifanía. Su único universo._

_"¿Espera a alguien o puedo yo, pretender que necesita de una pareja? En ese caso, me encantaría"_

_Hermione, se giraba con mucha calma para negarse. Le bastó una pequeña mirada, para entender con quién estaba hablando. La miraba, y sonreía como el maldito desgraciado que siempre fue. Ella, asintió con la cabeza y alzó su brazo para que Severus Snape lo tomase. La calma antes de la guerra._

_Ambos entraban en el comedor y realmente, eran la comidilla de todos. Nadie sabía quién era el misterioso enmascarado, solo que era mucho mayor y más alto. Era el único momento, donde Severus, podía demostrarle amor. Hermione por su parte, no solía prestar atención a las nimiedades que la rodeaban. Cuando Snape estaba con ella, era como si el mundo se carcomiera lentamente y todo quedase en blanco._

_- ¿Bailamos un poco?- meditó, y ella asentía con una sonrisa. Ambos bailaban, ambos se degustaban el uno al otro pero, había algo en sus ojos que a ella no le gustaba. Lo supo, a la tercera distración, cuando sus pies fallaron y la pisaron._

Aún recordaba, como su voz, esa maldita voz, le dijo la verdad. Cuando sus manos imploraron que el dolor se detuviera, cuando su voz rogó en imploró que no cerrara la puerta. Pero no pudo evitarlo, eso_... eso le dolió tanto..._

_- ¿Severus, te pasa algo?_

_- ¿Pasarme? ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo?_

_- Es la tercera vez que no estás al pendiente de lo que te digo- comunicó ella- ¿Estás nervioso por nuestra boda?_

_- Bueno, aparte de ser una boda misteriosa donde nadie será testigo... ¿No es suficiente ya?_

_- Entonces, no quieres casarte..._

_- No se trata de eso- meditó el hombre, cuyo vaso de whiskey temblaba como si estuvieran en presencia de un terremoto. Severus lo colocó en la mesa, cuando estuvo tentado a partirlo en millones de pedazos. No podía alzar la vista y evitar pensar, en el adiós. En el adiós a esa mujer, a la que amaba tanto. Ni el alcohol, podía cambiar la realidad._

_Hermione le miraba con una expresión dubitativa. ¿Podría él, echarse hacia atrás en sus decisiones? No, él la amaba y no la dejaría. ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Alterado y con el corazón en la garganta? Ella también, pero ella estaba decidida. Ambos se miraron a través de la mesa y más aún, cuando sus manos se entrelazaron por debajo y se estrecharon con una amistosa cercanía. Los corazones nunca desearon tanto, estar tan cerca. Pero era bien sabido que mientras dos cosas opuestas se acercaban más, más se separaban al mismo tiempo._

_- Hay algo que necesito decirte...- confesó el segundo, nervioso. Hermione, asintió en silencio y muy pronto, caminó junto a él por los pasillos. Sus pies en las escaleras de piedra, emitían un cántico ligeramente amenazante._

Y recordaba, cuando su mirada se posó sobre su cuerpo. ¡la estaba analizando con la mirada! Él la deseaba y solo pensaba en eso. En tenerla bajo su cuerpo. ¡No sabía, el mal que le había hecho! Quería gritar, cuando cada vidrio del despacho se reventaba. Sonidos de dolor, era lo único que escuchaba.

_Se detuvo frente a él, en aquel oscuro despacho. En aquel despacho donde él, la había tomado entre sus brazos y había hecho de ella, las miles de maravillas. Cuando sus cuerpos temblaban juntos, entre las sábanas de seda. Cuando sonreían y se besaban con pasión. Cuando ella, se entregó al único ser que podía poseerla. Y ahora, esa oscuridad le desagradaba tanto..._

_- Hermione, no quiero decirte esto- había comenzado. Su voz sonaba fría, distante. ¿Por qué no le decía Mione, o incluso, le hablaba con la dulzura de su voz grave y sensual? Estaba apartándola de ella... ¿Estaba apartándola?_

_- Solo dímelo- comentó ella, con el sudor en la piel, con ese hálito frío recorriendo su cuello y su espalda.- Dime, qué es lo tan urgente._

_- Maté a tus padres..._

_- No es divertido. No es la fecha de las bromas... Te equivocaste._

_- No. Los maté. En realidad yo no te amo ni te amé. Solo te usé para acercarme a Potter. Maté a tus padres en el proceso. Mera diversión personal._

_No tenía sentido. Su chiste no era gracioso. La mirada cálida de Snape estaba perdida, estaba cerrada. Ella ya no penetraba su mirar y evocaba de él una sonrisa. ¿Por qué mentía tan cruelmente?_

_- No hiciste nada de eso. No des rodeos y dime cuál es el problema. ¿No te quieres casar?_

_- No vamos a casarnos. Te mentí para atraerte, para tenerte a mi lado y saber todo sobre Potter. Te ilusionaría y después, acabaría con tu vida. Te enterraría junto a tus padres._

_Estupefacta, con los labios apretados y el rostro frío como el hielo. Él estaba allí, mirándola con tremor. Lo sabía, estaba herida y ya no podría retroceder más. Estaba entre el escritorio y la pared._

_- ¡No hiciste nada de eso!- las lágrimas estaban sobre su mirar- ¡Tú me amas y nos vamos a casar!_

_- No vamos a casarnos, por que no te amo. Se terminó, Granger. Se terminó todo este tonto cuento y ahora...- su varita estaba frente a ella. Hermione Granger, iba a morir en manos de quién amó._

_- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!- le gritó- ¡No puedes hacerme esto!_

_- Di adiós, Granger._

¿Por qué la ilusionaba y luego, la mataba en vida? ¿Qué le había hecho, para recibir semejante castigo? Ella lo amaba, ella lo necesitaba y jamás se había abierto de esa forma. Él era todo lo que necesitaba y desde ese entonces, su vida ya no tenía valor. Ya no tenía más que el castigo de haberse equivocado.

Pecadora, así se sentía. Sus manos sobre su cuello, aquel licor y millones de tarros que se resquebrajaban lentamente. Ella lo mataría, ella cobraría venganza por ese terrible mal acometido en su contra. No tuvo tiempo de cernirse sobre ella. Su cuerpo ágil, que una vez sintió sobre él de una forma placentera, lo mantenía bajo sus pies.

Aplastar su garganta hasta que sus gritos de dolor emergieran. ¿Por qué la miraba tan sosegadamente? ¿Por qué sonreía, aunque ella solo quería derramar lágrimas de sangre? Estaba allí, sin inmutarse siquiera. ¡Maldito, que estaba acostumbrado a la muerte!

Su cuerpo mucho mayor que el de ella, resbaló a través de la mesa y golpeó con el tarro de whiskey. Se incrustó en su frente y solo le alcanzó el tiempo para colocar sus manos sobre su cara y evitar sus golpes de ira. Aún así, era humano. Aún así, tenía miedo. Pedía que se detuviera, pero no se lo pedía a ella. Se lo pedía al ser, que destruyó su vida.

Su ojo estaba morado, un vidrio desgarraba la piel lentamente y el licor goteaba lentamente. Sus sentidos estaban al acecho y podía escuchar el goteo lento de ambas sangres. La sangre del alcohol y su propia sangre. Seguro estaba ebrio, él amaba más el alcohol que a su propia futura esposa.

_- ¿No me amas? ¡Te daré una oportunidad para que te retractes!_

_- No... te amo..._

No hubo voz que valiese, ella estaba con sus manos una vez más, sobre su garganta. Sus labios se amorataban, su voz se perdía lentamente y su cuerpo dejaba de moverse. Ella nunca había matado ni a una mosca, pero una energía invisible la motivaba. Ella quería escuchar su grito de dolor, que le dijera toda la verdad. Sus dedos cada vez se cerraban más y más sobre su cuello. Sentía, como si se redujera con sus manos. Sus huesos estaban a flor de piel. Se partirían. Su sonrisa seguía allí, inmune. Ella, lavaba su rostro con las lágrimas de dolor. Deseaba tanto besarla, pero eso solo abriría más y más heridas.

_- Di adiós, Hermione._

_- Dime tú, el adiós._

_- Adiós, Hermione..._

No se movió más y escuchó el pequeño sonido de su cuello que se resquebrajaba. Allí, había un charco de sangre y una sonrisa a medias. Separó sus manos de su cuerpo y lentamente, miró su creación. ¡Estaba enloquecida! ¡No supo qué había hecho! Se levantó a rastras, se resbaló con la sangre y se apoyó en el escritorio...

Apenas pudo tomar la máscara y salir corriendo. Sus manos alrededor de las paredes, dejando sus huellas por doquier. Estaba perturbada, abrazándose con el temor a la muerte. Abrazándose para no morir en las llamas verdes, de aquella chimenea que eran el único testigo. Severus Snape, esa noche, se había ido a dormir temprano.

Un golpe súbito, se escuchó en el interior del castillo. Sonaba como un lamento. Un grito muy agudo y luego aquel golpe. Una, dos, tres veces y luego, el silencio. Harry y Ron, emergieron del baile para observar a una enloquecida Hermione, que corría a lo largo del pasillo. Un llanto perturbador y las manos entintadas con las últimas palabras del profesor de pociones.

_- Yo no lo maté...¡Yo no lo maté!_

Y despertaba ella, de ese terrible sueño, en aquella cama. Estaba atada y miraba con mucha felicidad a su mundo. Nada la perturbaría y ese hombre malo ya no la perseguiría. Ella no lo había matado, ella había sido una buena chica, una buena mujer y amante.

- Encontramos esto, en el bolsillo del cadáver- decía un medimago, a Albus Dumbledore quién miraba a Hermione con mucho pesar.

_Hermione:_

_Realmente, quise que lo supieras antes de que todo terminase en llantos y tristezas. Nunca te amé y lo confieso. Maté a tus padres y mis deseos eran acercarme a Potter y usarte para mi diversión personal. Sí, fui el peor ser y desde entonces no he dejado de odiarme. Te violé, te hice mía y confieso que nunca me importó. Todo no tenía importancia, hasta ese momento en aquella noche de halloween. Hasta esa noche, que me dijiste "Te amo, Severus", hasta esa noche, que me colmaste de besos suaves y cálidos. No tengo el valor para decir, que no me he enamorado de ti ahora. Pero justo en este instante, que recuerdo tu cuerpo, que ya no me siento solo y he aprendido tanto de ti, todo tiene que finalizar. No tengo tampoco el valor para arrastrate junto a mí y por ende, decidí decirte la verdad. Voy a morir pronto por que es mi pecado el amarte tanto y por ello, quisiera que fueses tú, la responsable de mí y de mi vida. Me dejaré golpear, me dejaré insultar y si es posible, me dejaré vencer por ti. Mátame Hermione, por que así podré ser feliz. Es mejor morir por que tu así lo dispones, que por no poder amarte. Estaría muerto en vida y yo mismo, terminaría suicidándome._

_Es deprimente, como una vez más voy a utilizarte. Pero se acabará, por que solo vas a matarme..._

Albus meditó. Había resuelto su problema, ya sabía quién había matado a Severus Snape. La respuesta siempre estuvo ante sus ojos, pero él no podría jamás, haberlo intuído. Snape se había condenado a sí mismo. Bien pudo vivir una vida de mentiras, seguramente ella lo hubiera entendido al final. Pero la amaba tanto, que fue incapaz de decirle que tenían que separarse, que no podían casarse. La destruyó con el propósito de que ella se pudiera rearmar sola. Lo que jamás intuyó; fue que Hermione también moriría con él.

- ¿Se lo piensa decir?

- Me temo que eso, solo la enloquecerá más.

- Quiero que sepa, que ella está esperando un hijo. Tiene tres meses y medio.

- Déjala. Ella, no tiene por qué saberlo.

Y desde ese entonces, las verdades permanecieron mudas. Hermione seguía en ese asilo, llena de inseguridades, de miedos que solo él le causó. Sus amigos la visitaban una vez por semana y ya no podían entrar. Hermione estaba violenta, con sus manos sobre los vidrios. Ya había roto varios. Su vientre crecía y crecía. Lo sabía, un nuevo Severus vendría para acosarla. Una vez la encontraron con jeringas para desgarrárselo, pero lo retiraron a tiempo. Era todo un peligro.

Aún su fantasma, recorría cada recoveco de aquel asilo. Intentaba hacerla entrar en razón y ella, siempre chillaba a la misma hora, cuando su hálito frío se acercaba. Intentaba decirle que todo había sido planificado, que ella siempre tuvo razón al decir "Yo no lo maté". Él ya la había perdonado y ella, estaba en proceso de perdonarlo. Y de morir.

Un día como cualquiera. Y desde entonces, ya no existían los bailes de halloween. Las máscaras estaban guardadas. Ella tenía la suya y la guardaría como tesoro de guerra. Aquella máscara, con la que Severus se escudó por última vez. Desde ese entonces, Severus siempre se iba a dormir temprano.


End file.
